leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gorm
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Gorm |jname=アスラ |tmname=Azula |text=white |caption=Gorm in Pokémon Adventures |image=Gorm Adventures.png |size=185px |gender=Male |colors=no |game=yes |generation= |games= , |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Sage }} Gorm (Japanese: アスラ Azula) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games In , Gorm is first met in Pinwheel Forest. He appears right after the has defeated the s and says that the Dragon Skull is not important to Team Plasma's goals. Later, he is seen along with the other sages confronting the Gym Leaders of the Unova region at N's Castle. After Ghetsis has been defeated, Gorm can be found in the Dreamyard, where he gives the player and is arrested by Looker. In , Gorm appears in Pinwheel Forest while the player and Cheren are investigating there. He tries to sneak up on them much like he did to / in Black and White in the Dreamyard. He speaks to the two briefly and leaves. Cheren follows him. Quotes Pokémon Black and White Pinwheel Forest :"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" :"It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated. But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again." :"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now. To you, the Pokémon user Burgh and the Pokémon user Lenora, I say... Know your enemies, know yourself, and know you need not fear the result of a hundred battles... This time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokémon we will steal from Trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..." N's Castle :"If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake." :"A single fallen leaf signals the start of autumn. We know our history. The emergence of this castle is the harbinger of change in Unova..." Dreamyard :"Boo!" :"Were you surprised? Oh, -who-destroyed-our-castle, I was quite surprised by you!" :"If you surprise them, both Pokémon and people leave themselves open. While they're in a state of surprise, they can't use their powers like they normally would. Our intention was to surprise people by making our castle appear and showing off the legendary Pokémon... At that moment, we planned to deeply impress people's hearts with the awesome power of Team Plasma and the brilliance of our new world." :"Now that I've seen the strength of spirit in you and the Gym Leaders, I wonder how effective that strategy would have been, after all. Maybe that strength of spirit is what's needed to take Pokémon to the next level? Hm... I'm sorry to have wasted your time with this silly conversation. Take this with you." :"My lord N's dream... You were the one who put a stop to that. Please don't ever forget that." :" is said to appear here. Its Dream Mist makes you see dreams, but they are nothing but illusions. The dreams you realize with your own abilities are the real dreams." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Pinwheel Forest :"Boo!" :"I am Gorm. I was once one of Team Plasma's Seven Sages." :"Wait one moment! I have no plans to confront you. I don't mean to disappoint you, but I doubt I'm a match for either of you in the first place... Hm? What happened to your glasses? Excuse me, but that's not important. I learned of my old ally's recklessness, and I had come here to admonish him... But the matter has already been resolved, and this place made me think... What did we believe in that made us try to steal the Dragon Skull? A man who has committed a mistake and doesn't correct it is commiting another mistake. Do you understand what this means? Avoiding all mistakes is impossible, but not fixing mistakes you've made -- that is truly foolish. That being said, this doesn't really concern you, does it? Well then, Trainers, may you and your Pokémon be well." Items given }} Sprites In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Gorm appeared in The Uprising. He was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=安部亮馬 Ryōma Abe |en=Unknown |es_eu=Mario Fernández}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gorm appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he is tasked with finding information about the Legendary Pokémon and so that they may recruit one of them on Team Plasma's side. Zinzolin questioned this decision, as he had already found information on the two Dragon Pokémon, only for Ghetsis to remind Zinzolin that he is the one who decides the sages' roles. Gorm first appears alongside the other Sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. In The Mystery of the Missing Fossil, was investigating the disappearance of a Dragon Fossil from . He found the skeleton in Pinwheel Forest, where the thieves were lurking, three Grunts who met him at Dreamyard and Gorm. The sage was impressed by Black's skill on finding their location and, seeing his potential, commanded the skeleton to attack the boy. Given its fast and accurate move, Black was able to identify the controlling Pokémon and defeated it with the help of Burgh's . Before escaping with the Grunts, Gorm revealed that Team Plasma is seeking for a Pokémon to fight by their side. After awakens Zekrom from the Dark Stone, Gorm and the other sages watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Gorm and the other Sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the sages, but Gorm and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Gorm and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Unlike the other Sages, Gorm, along with Rood, decided to side with the members of Team Plasma who believed in N's ideals. Pokémon was used by Gorm to take control of and animate the Dragonite Fossil. Gorm had Cofagrigus hide himself among the other artifacts so anyone who would try to stop them would be confused as to what was controlling the Fossil. However, their plan was foiled by Black and Burgh, and Cofagrigus was found out. When Gorm told Cofagrigus to retreat, Burgh stopped him with his Whirlipede. None of Cofagrigus's moves are known.}} In Triple Threat, Gorm was seen sending out either a or a to combat the Trainers trying to free the captured Gym Leaders. It is unclear which Pokémon belonged to him. Trivia * In Black and White, Gorm quotes a proverb from 's in Pinwheel Forest, and a line from both The and at N's Castle. Names Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Seven Sages Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Caeruleus es:Blau fr:Sept sages#Azuro it:Celio (Sette Saggi) ja:七賢人#メンバー zh:阿苏拉